The present disclosure relates to a sheet post-processing apparatus that performs post-processing for a sheet introduced from an image forming apparatus, and to an image forming apparatus including the sheet post-processing apparatus.
Conventionally, as a post-processing apparatus for a sheet having an image formed thereon by an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine or a multifunction peripheral, a post-processing apparatus is known that includes a stapling processing portion that performs stapling processing of driving a staple into a bundle of sheets obtained by stacking processing for a plurality of sheets introduced from an image forming apparatus, an other-processing portion (for example, a processing portion that performs perforation processing (punching processing) for the sheet and folding processing such as double-folding (middle-folding) or triple-folding for the sheet (the bundle of sheets)), and a switching member that switches the conveying direction of the sheet for sending the sheet (the bundle of sheets) to these processing portions.
In such a sheet post-processing apparatus, in general, the switching member that switches the conveying direction of a sheet is configured to perform a switching action (operation) for the conveying direction by using a dedicated driving source for switching the conveying direction, such as a motor or an electromagnetic solenoid, for example.